


Debt

by Semitura



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Byakuya being Byakuya lmao, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Loss of Virginity, M/M, Not Beta Read, Smut, TKS, Ukyo is 18, underage bc Chrome is 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semitura/pseuds/Semitura
Summary: Chrome owes one to Ukyo after the archer saved his lifeUkyo decides that Chrome's debt should be paid by making the brunette punch his v-card
Relationships: Chrome/Saionji Ukyou
Kudos: 23





	Debt

Maybe Chrome hadn’t had the smartest idea in mind when he decided to rip his underwear off. The interior of the small cavern connects to the exterior, and in the middle of the cold early-spring night, he is freezing. He feels so uncomfortable down there, feeling his dick between his legs. Of course, he had slept without underwear once or twice, but it was always in summer, where he could spread his legs and he wouldn’t feel cold.

This was different. It was cold and he needed to keep his legs closed. He had to bear with the feel of his dick touching his skin.

He can’t sleep. Of course, he can’t. He has been trapped by the enemy, he had to sleep on the rocky floor, it was cold and dark, he didn’t have any bedsheets or a coat to keep him warm, and he was underwear-less.

Chrome shuffled around on the floor, assuming a fetal position to keep as much body warmth as possible. Suddenly, he feels warmth between his legs, and his discomfort only grows. Chrome tried to shake away how hot it felt down there, but he couldn’t. He placed a hand under his pants, and when he feels the cold touch of his palm against his warm dick, he almost has to bite back a moan.

Okay, the situation was 100% worse now. Chrome blamed his stupid teenager hormones as he began to pump his dick. Sure, maybe this was the way Chrome’s body decided to warm up in the given situation, but it still was the worst possible solution.

Just when Chrome thinks things can’t go worse, he hears footsteps. He quietly keeps masturbating as the person approaches, facing against the cell door. He couldn’t stop now, if he did, he would only feel even more uncomfortable than he did before.

“Hello, Chrome” it was Ukyo’s voice.

Chrome tries to keep as quiet as he can, knowing the boy would notice his current situation if he dared utter a sound. Did it have to be the guy with the super-hearing the one that approached him when he was masturbating?!

”It is cold tonight, isn’t it? I brought you some bedsheets.” Ukyo smiles and opens the cage, going closer to Chrome.

Chrome’s heart skips a beat when the boy approaches him. His mind races as he tries to figure out how to tell the white-haired boy to stay back. Oh god, Ukyo was about to see him masturbate. Chrome wanted to disappear to never be found again.

“I already know what you’re doing. That’s why I came here” Ukyo’s voice is playful, without a hint of innocence on it. It almost sounded lustful.

“You don’t need to hold back anymore” Ukyo goes even closer to Chrome, breathing in the brunette’s neck. It smells like wet dirt and metal. Chrome shivers when he feels Ukyo’s breathing in his neck. His dick was now half-hard under his hand. His body was beginning to betray him.

“I saved your life, so you owe me one” Ukyo lays down by Chrome’s back, spooning the brunette. Ukyo takes another sniff to Chrome’s neck, closing his eyes.

“Chrome...I want to ask you a favor” Ukyo’s voice is sweet, making Chrome blush. He is panting now, trying to think straight, but Ukyo’s touch is warm and his presence is calming. Chrome knows he is not an enemy, not someone he should be afraid of.

“A… favor?” Chrome wonders, feeling as something hard pressed against the back of his legs. Was...was Ukyo hard?

“I want you to take my virginity,” Ukyo says with no hesitation in his voice whatsoever.

At the sound of the word, Chrome turns around, seeking as Ukyo’s face was painted with red. His beautiful green eyes shined in the moonlight, making him look astonishing.

Chrome’s eyes widened at the view. God, the boy was pretty. Too pretty. As pretty as his dear Ruri.

“Your what?” Chrome asked, in utter confusion.

“Oh...umm...” Ukyo stutters as his face goes red as a tomato. It was a dumb idea coming here. This was stupid. He covers his face as he tries to hide away from the brunette.

“S-sorry, I...” Ukyo begins to stand up, but Chrome holds to his clothing, making Ukyo stop immediately.

“Wait...don’t go.” Chrome almost cries. Chrome didn’t lie when he told Senku he was scared of the dark. Yes, it was an irrational fear that only kids had, but Chrome hated to be alone in the darkness.

“I-I don’t want to be alone. Stay with me.” Chrome is embarrassed. Of course, he is. He was begging for someone else’s company. And that someone seemed to have feelings for him.

Ukyo warmly smiled at Chrome, cuddling with him. The sound of Chrome’s heart, his breathing...Ukyo didn’t know why, but it felt good. He had never felt so cozy before.

Chrome stares at the boy, removing his hat and playing with his hair. Why did he feel so good all of the sudden? And why did his dick feel so hard?

Chrome notices that feeling again: Ukyo’s hardness against his leg. There was no mistake, the white-haired boy was hard. Chrome twitches as the boy slowly move up and down, trying to get some contact, any kind of content.

Chrome doesn’t stop him, in fact, he joins him pressing his own hardness against Ukyo’s leg and moving softly.

Chrome plays with Ukyo’s head as it sinks to his chest, he is really embarrassed. Chrome smiles, admiring how cute the boy in his chest looked.

“Ukyo...look at me” Chrome begged sweetly, making Ukyo raise his head and see the warm smile greeting him. Chrome cupped his cheek and moving it t the back of Ukyo’s head, he lowered his head and softly pressed against his lips.

The kiss was short and sweet, a tentative first kiss to see how far they were willing to go.

“Ukyo...later you asked something about your virgeny-something, right? Is that how modern people call soul exchange?” Chrome looked at Ukyo curious. He loved learning about the old world, the world where Senku and Gen came from.

“Soul exchange?” Ukyo repeats the foreign concept in his mind. Was that how they called taking someone’s v-card in this primitive stone world?

“Since this intel isn’t useful to Tsukasa I guess I can tell you. There are one hundred histories that have been passed in my village, generation by generation. There’s a tale that talks about...well, human reproduction. The fishes and the bubbles” Chrome begins to explain.

“The fishes and the bubbles?....like the birds and the bees?” Ukyo guesses “Actually, that’s not a bad analogy for sperm and ovules...”

“Well, the tale goes that when two people become one for the first time, they give a piece of their soul to the other person, receiving a piece of theirs in exchange. If a man and a woman become one, they can make a pond appear, where the woman puts a bubble on it and the man puts a lot of fishes. When a fish enters the bubble, the woman takes it inside of her, beginning a new life.” Chrome smiles when he is done with the tale.

Ukyo’s jaw drops when he hears the tale. Whoever came up with that deserved his respect.

“Chrome, can I ask you one question? In the 100 tales...which tale number is this?”

Chrome wonders the question for a minute.   
“I think Ruri told us it was tale number 69” Chrome answers, making Ukyo utter a loud laugh.

“Yep, whoever came up with all of that was a genius”

Chrome shakes his head, confused about why Ukyo was laughing, but he proudly smiles when he hears the boy saying Senku’s father was a genius. Like father, like son...  _ right? _

Ukyo smiles at Chrome, leaning for another kiss. The brunette doesn’t hesitate and brings him closer, a soft moan escaping through his mouth. He felt so good...why did this feel so good? So right?

“Ukyo” Chrome called “I will. I want a piece of your soul.”

Ukyo’s eyes widened as he smiled widely. He kissed Chrome again, this time more passionate than before, licking his lips and giving it small bites. Chrome did not offer any resistance, he was almost melting under the boy’s touch.

“Chrome” Ukyo called “I’m sure you’re freezing, right? Don’t worry, I’m gonna heat you up” Ukyo began to kiss Chrome’s neck, nibbing it with care to not leave any suspicious marks. Chrome closed his eyes, enjoying the moment as he felt Ukyo’s hot saliva against his neck.

“Mmh...so warm...” Chrome wanted to bring the boy closer, and if Ukyo had removed his clothes, it was certain that Chrome would have left nail marks on his back by now.

Ukyo looked at Chrome and brown eyes stared into the green. Without the need for any kind of words, their lips met again. Chrome grew more desperate into the kiss as he felt precum already leaking from the tip of his dick. He let his mouth open to let Ukyo access the cavity and let out a moan as he felt Ukyo’s tongue touch his own one.

Both boys hugged each other, with no space between them as their tongues danced around each other.

Ukyo knew there was no turning back when he also felt precum leaking from his dick.

“Ukyo...it’s hot…” Chrome finally said when the kiss was broken in search of fresh air.

Ukyo smirked, finally putting some distance between them. Chrome reached for Ukyo’s face, and Ukyo placed a soft kiss on the boy’s palms. “Don’t worry, I’m gonna make you feel better”

Ukyo sighed with relief as he freed himself from his own underwear, feeling the cold early-spring breeze against his hardened dick. He later proceeded to untie Chrome’s belt, pulling away from his pants and awning with utter astonishment as he saw the dick bellow him.

“Whoa, you’re bigger than I expected” Ukyo mentioned, making Chrome blush.

“Oh...i-is that a compliment?” Chrome asked, a little bit embarrassed.

“Yeah, I did prepare before this but whoa...” Ukyo took a deep breath. Was all of that really gonna fit inside him?

“Prepare?” Chrome yelped as Ukyo positioned himself on top of him, looking at him with lust.

“Yeah, we could be found any minute now, so I prepared myself for this moment“ Ukyo smiled at Chrome, placing another soft kiss on his lips.

“Yeah, it would be really bad if they found us like this…” Chrome nodded.

“Before we begin, we might wanna strip. If my cum gets over our clothes...” Ukyo blushed, not sure how to explain the situation.

With a smirk on his face, Chrome quickly sat down and grabbed Ukyo’s arms. In a swift movement, he dropped him to the ground, trapping the archer beneath his body.   
“C-Chrome?” Ukyo wasn’t sure how to react to the new position, making his dick twitch with excitement.

“Well, then all we have to do is make sure your cum doesn’t get anywhere” Chrome placed his mouth right in Ukyo’s dick, almost whispering to it. The feeling of Chrome’s hot breath against his length made Ukyo moan. He was close, too close for his liking.

Chrome closed his eyes as he kissed Ukyo’s tip, continuing downward through his length, as he traced the veins with his tongue and finally, arriving at Ukyo's balls, not hesitating when he put one of them inside his mouth, playing with it inside his mouth.

Ukyo saw stars. God, Chrome was too good at this. Was this really his first time? He yelped a moan when he felt Chrome’s sharp fangs biting his balls.

“Ahh...your fangs are sharper since humans have gone back to a hunter-recollecting society, right? So fascinating...” Ukyo muttered as the wave of pleasure began to cloud his brain.

Chrome didn’t hear Ukyo, far too lost in the taste of his balls and dick. Chrome couldn’t hold any longer and licked Ukyo’s length and he stared at the pink tip before putting it inside his mouth, sucking it lightly.

“Oh god-!” Ukyo moaned when he felt his tip inside Chrome’s mouth. Oh,how good it felt. Suddenly, being taken by this man didn’t sound like a bad idea anymore. If someone deserved to punch his v-card, it was gonna be Chrome.

Ukyo placed his hands in Chrome’s hair, playing with it as he pulled it down, begging for him for more.

“Chrome, I’m so close, please-” Ukyo begged, tears forming in his eyes.

Chrome didn’t answer, and instead put more of Ukyo’s dick inside his mouth, sucking it harder. It felt good, it shouldn’t feel so good, but Ukyo’s warm dick inside his mouth felt like home. Like they were meant for each other. Chrome moaned as he sucked on hard, trying desperately to bring Ukyo to that sweet edge. It was then when Chrome finally understood the soul exchange tale. Ukyo’s semen would be the part of the archer’s soul he would take inside him.

Ukyo didn’t hold any longer, and with a moan, he came as cum filled Chrome’s mouth. The boy began to drink it, making the boy shiver with pleasure.   
Chrome had never tasted something similar in his life. It was salty, but also sweet at the same time. He completely sank down to Ukyo’s dick, drinking the heavenly liquid.

They stayed like that a few minutes, as Ukyo’s erection finally calmed down, making the boy sigh with relief.

“Ukyo…” Chrome makes his way to the archer’s lips again, kissing them with no hesitation whatsoever. “It’s hot…”

“Mmh, then fuck me already, caveman” Ukyo smirks at Chrome, making him skip a beat. So this was really happening.

Okay then. Ukyo grabbed the prisoner, exchanging positions once again.

“You had your top time, so now it’s my turn” Ukyo smirks, kissing the brunette again.

“Now lay there” Ukyo grabbed Chrome’s dick with a hand, aligning it against his entry. Then, he placed it inside slowly, taking in the boy’s wide. Why did it have to be that big? Ukyo doubted being able to walk tomorrow. “...and enjoy the ride,” he said before sinking down onto Chrome’s dick.

“ _ That’s baaad _ ~~” Chrome moaned, embarrassed. Oh god, the boy on top of him felt tight, hot, and wet. It felt so good. He knew he wasn’t gonna last any longer either.

Ukyo didn’t respond, way too lost in pleasure as he slowly put more of Chrome’s dick inside him. It hurt a lot, but it felt good. He moaned when the tip of Chrome’s dick touched his prostate, making the boy melt down like a candle. 

Chrome moaned as he held Ukyo’s sides, grabbing them to push the boy further down. It was too much. “Ukyo...” he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding as he reached his climax.

It was the first time Ukyo felt something like this. Chrome’s cum filling his hole...it felt weird but good. He began to move to get as much as he could inside of him. He was making sure this part of Chrome’s soul wouldn’t leave his body.

Both boys panted as Chrome painted Ukyo’s insides in white, the boy increasing the rhythm of their _ “soul exchange”. _

Chrome couldn’t take it anymore: he felt like he was in heaven. He had never felt so good in his life. He relaxed under the boy, letting him finish what he started.

Ukyo laid down on top of Chrome, pulling the dick inside him out when he made sure it stopped dripping cum. He felt full and tired, and some cum was getting out of his asshole. It hurt like hell, but Ukyo was happy. He kissed Chrome on the lips as the brunette embraced him, quickly drifting to sleep.

Ukyo smiled, escaping the embrace temporarily to fix both of their pants up and grabbing the bed sheet he had brought with himself. He didn’t care if Yo, Hyoga, or Tsukasa found him inside the cell with the caveman anymore, he would only tell them that he was freezing and he pitied him and ended up sleeping with him.

Ukyo snuggled to the brunette, covering both of them with the sheet.

Both boys drifted off to sleep. Ukyo wondered if one day, he could take Chrome’s v-card as well...Only time would tell. For now, Chrome had finally paid his debt, and for Ukyo, that was enough.


End file.
